Un Gran Dinosaurio: La venganza de Estruendo
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: ¡Estruendo aún está vivo! Aunque ya no puede volar, ha formado un ejército de dinosaurios terrestres, y ha atacado una aldea humana, provocando que sus habitantes huyan e invadan los hogares de otros dinosaurios. Por lo tanto, nuestro héroe Arlo, ahora de 13 años, debe aventurarse con Spot y sus hermanos para reconstruir la aldea, devolver a los humanos y derrotar a Estruendo.


Un gran dinosaurio: La venganza de Estruendo

Una mañana, cuando el sol estaba cubriendo toda la Montaña Clawtooth, Arlo el joven Apatosaurio salió de su casa para jugar con su amado amigo, Spot el cachorro humano. Jugaron todos sus juegos favoritos, como ir por el palo, escondidas y carreritas. Pero su diversión no duró mucho, porque de repente una gran horda de nativos humanos salvajes llegó corriendo la colina, se dirigió a la casa Apatosaurus y la atacó, incendiándola. Mientras Arlo estaba distraído, viendo como su casa era destruida, Estruendo, quien no estaba muerto, apareció de la nada y arrebató a Spot de la espalda de Arlo, y mientras gritaba su famosa frase: "¡La tormenta provee!" se acercó al pequeño Niño a su boca.

¡SPOT! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Arlo-…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Arlo se despertó con un grito. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era sólo otra pesadilla. La casa no estaba en llamas, y Estruendo no estaba allí. Pero la sensación de que Spot no estaba a su lado ya le hacía suspirar. Estaba dentro de su casa, cálido y cómodo, tendido en el suelo y cubierto por una manta hecha de piel de Cuernolargo. Mamá entró en la habitación y dijo:

-Arlo, cariño, ¿qué pasó? Te escuché gritar.

-Umm, no fue nada, mamá. Sólo otra pesadilla. Sólo quiero dejar de tenerlas.

-Oooh, no te preocupes, hijo, aprenderás a superar todos sus miedos pronto. Y recuerda, quizás no puedes verlo, pero Papá siempre estará contigo y en tu hogar. Ahora, sal, hice tu desayuno favorito, estofado de maíz con huevos de clueca cocidos y mantequilla de cuernolargo.

Justo después del desayuno, Arlo y sus hermanos, Buck y Libby, comenzaron a hacer sus tareas de la granja. Después de su anterior gran aventura, Arlo había ganado un poco más de valor, por lo que al alimentar a las cluecas, no se asustó, porque sabía que era fuerte, y al tener el consejo espiritual de su padre, no había nada que temer de. El día pasó normalmente, hasta que los jóvenes dinosaurios, Sam el triceratops y Vivian el anquilosaurio, vinieron a decirle a Arlo y a su familia que ellos y sus familias se están moviendo, porque vieron a los seres humanos tomar su hogar, y les advirtieron que hicieran lo mismo, porque probablemente los seres humanos vendrían a tomar su casa, también.

Pero espera, ¿sabes de dónde vinieron esos humanos? -preguntó Arlo.

Bueno, mamá dijo que había un gran pueblo humano lejos de aquí a la que nunca se nos permitió ir-dijo Sam.

Entonces Arlo decidió ir a ese pueblo e intentar hacer que los humanos comprendieran y dejaran los hogares de los dinosaurios. Pero sabía que esta vez, sus hermanos necesitaban acompañarlo. A Libby le gustaban las aventuras, así que estaba ansiosa por emprender una nueva aventura con su hermanito.

¡Entonces vamos! - exclamó Libby con alegría.

Buck aceptó a regañadientes. No quería que su hermano "cobarde" los guiara y luego recibiera más ataques de miedo.

\- Oy ... Está bien. Simplemente no vayas a esconderse en una cueva si ves algo asustadizo a medio camino.

Arlo no escuchó a Buck. Si sobrevivió durante un largo camino de vuelta a casa, pasando por muchos desafíos y peligros, ¿por qué tendría miedo de ir a otra aventura? Así que, después de decirle adiós a su madre, el trío partió, asegurándose de que permanecieran juntos para que no pudieran meterse en problemas. ¡No caminaron demasiado hasta que Arlo se topó con su pequeño amigo Spot! El dinosaurio y el niño se abrazaron. Buck y Libby se asustaron al principio.

¡Aaaghh! ¡Arlo! ¡Un humano! ¡Mantente alejado de él! ¡Es peligroso! Déjalo a mí -gritó Buck, preparándose para pisotear a la criatura.

¡NO! ¡PARA!- gritó Arlo, después presentó a Spot a sus hermanos y explicó todas las cosas que hicieron durante su última aventura, y la gran amistad que formaron. Así que Buck y Libby se calmaron y continuaron.

or cierto, ¿estabas asustado, Buck? -preguntó Arlo.

¿Yo? ¡Tsh, nooo! - dijo Buck.

El grupo, ahora formado por cuatro, caminó durante horas por las montañas hasta llegar a un bosque tranquilo y silencioso lleno de árboles. Arlo sabía que este era el hogar de Styracosaurios cercanos, por lo que podría haber seres humanos allí, también. Tal como se esperaba, ya había nativos construyendo sus tiendas y preparando leña. Arlo le explicó a Spot su misión, así que Spot saltó de la espalda de Arlo mientras él y sus hermanos miraban una sorpresa inesperada... ¡Spot había aprendido a hablar con su familia! Así que con un acento de hombre de las cavernas, dijo a los nativos:

-Este ... dinosaurio ... en casa ... Usted ... debe ... no ... tomar ... dinosaurios ... en casa ... Dinosaurios ... enojarse ... Encontrar ... solos ... lugar ... para ... construir ... casas.

Los nativos rápidamente entendieron las palabras de Spot y no tenían otra opción que recoger sus pertenencias y salir a un lugar deshabitado para que pudieran evitar la confrontación con los dinosaurios. Arlo, Buck y Libby miraron fijamente a Spot, sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. Buck y Libby se miraron el uno al otro y ella dijo:

-¡Asombroso! ¡Ojalá pudiera tener uno también!

Sí, tengo que estar de acuerdo. - dijo Buck.

Entonces, justo cuando terminaron de hablar, dos diminutos cachorros salieron de los arbustos. Una muchacha, con el pelo rojo y los ojos de color aguamarina, y un muchacho con pelo negro corto y piel y ojos marrones. Así que Libby y Buck no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron adoptarlos, si pudieran entenderlos y como ellos, al igual que Spot con Arlo. De repente, la tripulación escuchó una voz familiar (bueno, al menos para Arlo y Spot) viniendo de entre los árboles. ¡Era Forrest Woodbush, el supuesto chamán!

Saludos, joven viajero, y tu criatura animal salvaje. Después de 2 largos años, nos reunimos de nuevo. Veo que has traído esta vez a estos dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ti.- dijo.

¡Por supuesto! Estos son mis hermanos, Buck y Libby -respondió Arlo-.

-¿Y qué ven mis ojos ahora? ¡También encontraron a cada uno una criatura similar a la tuya! ¿Ya has encontrado un nombre para ellos?

Ehhh, no -dijo Buck y Libby al mismo tiempo-.

Bueno, tengo una idea -dijo el chamán-, podemos hacer una guerra de nombres para determinar qué nombre es el elegido para estas criaturas.

¡Oh, no .. aquí vamos de nuevo! - dijo Arlo, molesto.

Bien... dijo Woodbush- Damas primero. Ven aquí, jovencita.

Así que Libby caminó alegremente con la pequeña muchacha humana hacia Woodbush.

¡Ay! ¿En serio?- se quejó Buck.

¿Estás listo, Fibby? -dijo el Styracosaurus.

¡Libby! - le corrigió.

-Sin embargo. Sabes, ¡si gano es mío!

Y así, el partido comenzó.

-¡Tulipán! -dijo Libby.

-¡Lodo! -exclamó Woodbush.

\- ¡Flor!

-¡Sucio!

-¡Aroma!

-¡Asqueroso!

-¡Duquesa!

-¡Rabioso!

-¡Catrina!

-¡Amenaza!

-DYNA!

La pequeña niña levantó entonces la cabeza. ¡Ese nombre era el correcto! Ahora era el turno de Buck. Arlo empezó a sentirse menos molesto y se rió un poco por lo divertido que era para él ver a sus hermanos pasar por lo mismo que hizo en su aventura.

¡Muy bien, prepárate, anciano!-dijo Buck-Hunk.

¡Colmillo! -dijo Woodbush.

-¡Fuerte!

-¡Germen!

-¡Estrangular!

-¡Fatal!

-Aplastador!

-¡Raro!

-¡Músculo!

-¡Gruñón!

¡KURT!

Y con ese nombre, el pequeño niño levantó la cabeza. ¡Buck podría quedarse con él!

Muy bien, los jóvenes. Puedes quedarte con ellos.- dijo Woodbush finalmente- ¡No! ¡No de nuevo, Debbie! ¡Tampoco tú, Destructor!

Así que Arlo, Spot, Buck, Libby, ahora acompañado por Kurt y Dyna, tuvo que huir de las dos mascotas y el chamán como la última vez.

Más tarde esa noche, los hermanos y sus mascotas descansaron y empezaron a pensar en las próximas paradas que necesitaban para ir al día siguiente. Por la mañana, Spot comenzó a enseñar a los recién llegados todo lo que necesitaban saber para ayudarles a sacar a los humanos de los territorios de los dinosaurios, incluyendo hablar.

Así que el grupo continuó su aventura. Se trasladaron a todos los nativos que vieron a lugares donde podrían construir sus propias casas. A mitad del día, se encontraron con una hermosa mujer Brontosauria llamada Bay, que estaba asustando a algunos seres humanos que la atacaban. Su piel era de color azul cielo, sus ojos eran turquesa, y tenía la misma edad que Arlo!

\- Mi nombre es Arlo. Estos son mis hermanos Buck y Libby, y estos chicos son Spot, mi mejor amigo, y las mascotas de mis hermanos, Kurt y Dyna.

-żEspera, humanos? ¿Qué están haciendo con ellos? - gritó Bay.

Bay odiaba a los humanos, por lo que se sintió escandalizada cuando vio a los tres pequeños humanos. Arlo la calmó y le preguntó por qué odiaba a los humanos, así que ella le contó su historia: fue separada de sus padres por un grupo de humanos cuando era una niña pequeña. Arlo le dijo que sabía lo que sentía al perder a un padre, y dijo que estos tres pequeños humanos los entendían y eran sus amigos.

-Los humanos ya no son una amenaza para nosotros los dinosaurios. Ahora vivimos en paz cada uno de nosotros en su casa. Ellos sólo están tratando de sobrevivir, al igual que nosotros, pero lo hacen en el exterior porque algo le pasó a su pueblo, debemos descubrirlo. ¿Te nos unes?

Bay no confiaba en Arlo porque se quedaba con los humanos. Ella pensó que todavía podría estar equivocado. Pero, si iban al pueblo para hacer que los humanos dejen de invadir su territorio, sería un placer unirse a ellos.

-Oh, está bien, vamos. Por la seguridad de nosotros los Brontosaurios.

Caminaron durante horas y horas hasta que conocieron a los tres vaqueros Tyranosaurios Rexes, Butch y sus hijos Nash y Ramsey, quienes les dijeron que no habían visto a los rapaces por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, su ganado de Cuernolargos se estaba disminuyendo cada vez más, y no sabían por qué. Arlo dedujo rápidamente que era debido a los nativos, que debían haber estado cazándolos y usando sus pieles y carne para sus provisiones. Butch dijo que si eso era cierto, debían tratar de encontrar a sus perdidos y restantes Cuernolargos y principalmente, deshacerse de los humanos. Esa era su misión principal, por lo que no parecía un desafío. Spot, Kurt y Dyna hicieron todo lo posible para comunicarse con los hombres de las cavernas y pronto se fueron a un sitio más tranquilo. Después de eso, Arlo, sus hermanos y Bay recuperaron unos cuantos Cuernolargos para los T-Rexes. Butch reconoció que había suficientes Cuernolargos, machos y hembras, para repoblar en un tiempo. Él, Nash y Ramsey, los agradecieron con alegría. Arlo les preguntó si sabían algo sobre la aldea humana. Ramsey dijo que no estaba demasiado lejos de sus llanuras y Nash les invitó a montar junto con ellos a donde estaba. Así lo hicieron, y pronto llegaron a un lugar cerca del Gran Río, donde se suponía que estaba el pueblo. Arlo, Bay, Llbby y Buck y los niños se despidieron de los vaqueros T-rexes y se apresuraron a la aldea para descubrir por qué los humanos estaban fuera de ella. Para su sorpresa, descubrieron que la Gran Aldea Humana estaba completamente destruida! Así que Buck, como el musculoso de la tripulación, decidió que su misión final era reconstruir el pueblo para que los campesinos pudieran volver a donde pertenecían.

-Ok, hermanos. Terminemos esto de una vez por todas. Tenemos que recoger todos los troncos y hojas que podemos obtener para que podamos obtener suficiente material para reconstruir estos salvajes sus casas. Ven, Kurt. Pongámonos a trabajar.

Así que los hermanos, los niños y la recién llegada comenzaron a recolectar materiales para reconstruir la aldea tan rápido como pudieron. No habían avanzado demasiado hasta que vieron que algo venía. ¡Era Estruendo! ¡Todavía estaba vivo! Y ahora estaba acompañado por un grupo de dinosaurios salvajes, como carnotauros, espinosaurios, allosaurios, deinonichus, e incluso los raptores cuatreros, Bubbha, Lurleane, Pervis y Earl!

¡Estruendo! ¿Tú destruiste este pueblo? ¡Estás arriesgando las vidas de los dinosaurios y los humanos! - dijo Arlo.

¿Qué nos importa? - gritó Estruendo - Todo lo que quiero hacer es obtener mi venganza contra todos aquellos que se burlaron de mí a causa de mi condición, y principalmente tú, niño. Pero ahora tengo nuevos amigos que me entienden, y me di cuenta de que incluso en la tierra, la tormenta provee! ¡Ahora su familia estará condenada cuando su casa sea infestada por todos estos cobardes humanos!

Arlo se lanzó gruñendo hacia a Estruendo. La lucha comenzó.

¡Pisatierra, ataquen! -ordenó Estruendo.

Libby, Dyna, Buck, Kurt y Bay, quien tuvo que adoptar temporalmente a Spot, protegieron a Arlo luchando valientemente contra el ejército de Estruendo. Mientras tanto, el joven Apatosaurio y el malvado Nyctosaurio estaban luchando y destrozando algunas de las pocas casas ya construidas. En un momento dado, Arlo empujó a estruendo con ferocidad, haciéndole tambalearse y tropezarse con una olla de tortuga llena de brea, derramándola, y cayó sobre unos trozos de tiendas rotas. Entonces, Arlo lo vio sorprendido. ¡Estruendo había remendado su agujero de ala, recuperando su capacidad de vuelo! Así que riendo maliciosamente, agarró a Arlo entre sus garras y lo llevó volando al río de rápidos, planeando dejarlo caer allí a la muerte. Su odio contra Arlo y su deseo de venganza le dieron aún más fuerza que antes. Los amigos y hermanos de Arlo lograron derrotar a los pisatierra y ahuyentarlos, pero luego vieron con temor cómo Estruendo sostenía a Arlo antes de que pudiera matarlo, así que se apresuraron a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Arlo no se dio por vencido. Empezó a balancearse repetidamente bajo las garras de Estruendo hasta que logró moverse hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de Estruendo. Gracias al peso de Arlo, ambos cayeron en el río, y la lucha continuó allí. ¡Se acercaban a una gigantesca cascada! Estruendo agarró ferozmente el largo cuello de Arlo y comenzó a estrangularlo, antes de que él pudiera darle una mordida final con sus mandíbulas gigantes. Arlo ya se sentía como muriendo, pero entonces vio la imagen de su propio padre, quien dijo:

-Mi hijo, no te rindas, recuerda, eres como yo, y más. Ahora, ¡LUCHA!

De repente, la chispa interna de Arlo se encendió y reaccionó rápidamente. Cuando vio una pila de troncos pesados cerca de la orilla del río, supo qué hacer. Estruendo estaba a punto de morder el cuello de Arlo y terminar su vida, pero él usó su cola para derribar los troncos, y cayeron en el pobre Thunderclap, aplastándolo. Entonces su cuerpo sin vida, bajo todos esos troncos, cayó por la cascada, para no volver a ser visto... ¡pero Arlo era el siguiente! Se esforzó por nadar hasta la orilla, pero no sirvió. Pero antes de que pudiera caerse, por suerte logró agarrar una rama gigante a un lado de la cascada. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Su peso hacía que la rama comenzara lentamente a romperse. Arlo pensó que no le quedaba ninguna esperanza. Al menos pronto encontraría a su padre en el Cielo. La rama se quebró, y Arlo cayó gritando, pero de repente, sintió una mordedura en su cola que detuvo su caída. Era Bay, junto con Spot! Y estaba detenida por Libby y Dyna, que estaba detenida por Buck y Kurt. ¡Le salvaron la vida! Pero su misión aún no estaba completa. Tuvieron que terminar de reconstruir el pueblo. Fuertes y motivados, los cuatro héroes y los niños de las cavernas terminaron de construir el pueblo en poco tiempo. Entonces corrieron la voz, y los nativos se alegraron, y también los dinosaurios.

Ahora podían volver a vivir en paz, cada especie en su propio territorio, pero ahora también podían estar juntos si querían, porque se dieron cuenta de que se parecían mucho entre sí, en lo que realmente importa. Esa noche, en casa, una gran celebración comenzó, todos los amigos humanos y dinosaurios de Arlo y familia se reunieron alrededor y bailaron y cantaron. Para sorpresa de Bay, ¡sus padres también estaban allí! Ella los abrazó con mucha fuerza y ellos le dijeron que la buscaron durante años y la extrañaron tanto. Arlo y Bay se miraron. Bay ya no odiaba a los humanos ni a Arlo. Ella se dio cuenta de que eran amables, y ahora también era amiga de Spot, que ni siquiera se puso celoso de ella! ¡Él tenía suerte de ser tan joven para entender eso! Así que ella y Arlo se abrazaron juntándose los cuellos.

Spot ...Arlo... Bay... familia... - dijo Spot.

Buena idea, Spot.- dijo Arlo, mientras se daban un abrazo de grupo.

Libby y Buck también estaban contentos con Kurt y Dyna. Sabían que también tenían una familia humana, pero siempre y cuando hubiera un lazo de amistad entre los humanos y los dinosaurios, podían volver a encontrarse en cualquier momento.

\- Bien hecho, Arlo. Sabía que lo podías hacer, hijo mío, un héroe, Un Gran Dinosaurio - dijo Mamá, por fin.

Así es como termina esta historia, todos viviendo felices para siempre, una vez más, y planeando sus futuras vidas y aventuras.

EL FIN


End file.
